


You Are my Sunshine

by hyacinthis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has been sent to go reap Alan.</p><p>A small drabble, nothing huge</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are my Sunshine

"You'll be sent to reap him." Eric blinked several times at his boss's words. How in the hell did William think that Eric could just so nonchalantly reap Alan? He shook his head, his green eyes glowing through his blue tinted glasses.

"Will, I can't do that."

"You're going to have to, Slingby."

"No!" He snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. "I can't reap Alan! I can't! Why can't you reap him? Or.. Or Grell? Please don't make me do this, WIll, please." William just remained heartless as he stared at Eric with cold eyes.

"You have to reap him."

"Why can't you do it?! Or Grell or Ronald just please William, anyone but me!" William blinked a few times before he sighed deeply.

"Eric," he spoke quietly. "We all love Alan so much and we know that you love him even more than we do. You've been with him for a while. If we reaped him we wouldn't know how to calm him down like you know how to. Besides, don't you think Alan would be more at ease if someone he loved reaped him? Wouldn't that be better?" Eric didn't answer, he just stared at William with his tear filled eyes. Silence answered William and he was a a loss for what to do. After a few moments Eric finally spoke up, his voice shaking violently.

"You," he began. "You who used to love Alan and used to treasure him, how could you do this? Imagine if you two still went together and you were forced to reap him. Imagine how terrible that would be. You wouldn't be able to stomach that."

"Yes, I would, because It's a job. Eric, you don't bring emotions into a job."

"Don't you even dare say that it wouldn't make you sick!" He roared. "William, you have to realize what position I'm being put in! Imagine if you had to reap Grell!" 

"Eric, you don't bring emotions into a job."

"But it's Alan we're talking about!"

"Eric!" William finally snapped. "Stop it! You're going to reap him and that is final!" 

"I hate you." He said with a glare. "I hope you realize how sickening this is even if it is meant to calm down Alan. I hope you realize how sick this is, William, and I hope guilt swallows you whole."

"You have until tomorrow morning to reap him. Am I understood?" Eric didn't answer. He just turned on his heel and walked away.

~*~

"E-Eric darling..?" Alan asked, his voice trembling as usual since he had come home from the infirmary. "Something seems wrong. A-Are you alright?" Eric looked up from his paperwork on Alan before he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah 'm fine.." He said quietly, avoiding Alan's concerned gaze. He had until the next day to reap him. To reap his lover. Eric cringed slightly as he continued to look through Alan's file. He was such a sweet soul and he wasn't going to be able to bare watching Alan die, to watch the light form Alan's eyes vanish. Eric closed his eyes as he continued to go through Alan's file. 

"No you're not.." Alan said softly as he stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Eric. Quickly Eric shut the file and set it on the coffee table. "Eric, if you want to talk about it then I'm here." Eric nodded his head before he turned and wrapped his arms around Alan, trying hard not to cry as he squeezed the smaller reaper slightly.

"Alan," he breathed as he felt Alan's delicate hand run up and down his back. "No matter wha' happens I'll always love ye."

"I can say the same for you." Alan said softly, kissing Eric's head of blonde hair before he softly nuzzled his lover slightly. In Alan's heart he knew something bad was going to happen but he didn't want to think about that even if it did pain him terribly. "I'll love you forever and ever Eric." Eric fought back the urge to cry, he had to be strong. He had to. Alan was going to have an attack in the middle of the night, the on that would kill him. Eric wouldn't be able to take him to the infirmary like he always did, he wouldn't be allowed to try and help him; Eric just had to sit there and let him die. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he clutched onto Alan, trying so hard not to cry. He didn't want Alan to die. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to reap him. 

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleepin'," Eric murmured. "I dreamt I held ye in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried." Alan bit down on his lip, he could see that Eric was in a lot of pain. "Ye are my sunshine, my only sunshine. Ye make me 'appy when skies 're grey, ye'll never know, dear, 'ow much I love ye. So please don't take my sunshine away." 

"Eric…" Alan breathed as he heard his lover whimper slightly. Eric, though he tried so hard to stay strong, just let the tears stream down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I l-love ye too, Alan.." 

The two spent the night cuddling and telling each other how much they loved one another. With each "I love you" that Alan uttered, Eric's heart shattered. He never wanted Alan to leave his arms, he never wanted Alan to die, he didn't want Alan to leave him. Alan was his pride and joy and losing him would be the worst thing he would ever have to cope with. He wouldn't be able to bare the fact that he had to kill Alan. Tears began to stream down his cheeks again as he heard the grandfather clock chime twelve times. That was his cue. He clutched Alan close to him, choking back a sob as he felt Alan begin to writhe in his arms. He began coughing violently, his heart hurting badly. that was the Thorns. 

"Forgive me Alan.." Eric murmured past his tears as he slowly got his Death Scythe out. Gently he cradled Alan's head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see what he was about to do. Slowly he brought his quivering lips up to Alan's ear. "Ye are my sunshine.. My only sunshine.." He sang softly as he brought the Death Scythe to Alan's back. "Ye make me 'appy w-when skies 're grey…" Slowly he pressed it into Alan's back, listening to him let out a loud scream of pain.

"E-Eric!"

"Ye'll never know, dear, 'ow much I love ye…" Suddenly Alan stopped struggling and he laid limp in Eric's arms. The Scottish reaper threw his Death Scythe across the room as he his his face in Alan's chest. His heart was no longer beating, his breath was no longer steady. Eric began to sob violently as he clutched onto his lover's lifeless body. "Oh please don' take my sunshine away.."


End file.
